The New ATeam
by TimX7
Summary: Four civilians were found guilty of a crime they didn't commit. Hannibal is able to convince the courts of giving them a second chance by joining the military. Of course that also means they are to become the new ATeam.


I don't know who owns the A-Team. But I don't and I only own my characters. No money is being made from this either. So you lawyers back off.

**Title: The New A-Team**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Four civilians were found guilty of a crime they didn't commit. Hannibal is able to convince the courts of giving them a second chance by joining the military. Of course that also means they are to become the new A-Team.**

**Author's Note: I just got the idea to do this story. Even though it may have been done to death by now. I'm only making the new A-Team seven members because seven is my lucky number. It's going to be tough for me to write about the part where the A-Team builds those weapons out of just about anything they can find in a garage, warehouse, storage building, etc. But I'll think of something.**

_In 2006, four college students were arrested in connection with a drug ring. Because the police detective in charge was one of the best, they stood no chance of proving their innocence. They were convicted of drug trafficking in 2007. However the detective in charge of the investigation was being investigated by Internal Affairs for corruption and tampering with evidence. Because of this investigation, the United States military sent someone to propose a sentence for the seven. They were sentenced to join the military and were placed under the former A-Team leader Hannibal._

_Today they're working for the government as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help and if you can find them. Maybe you can hire the new A-Team._

**Chapter 1: The First Assignment**

Hannibal looked over the files of his four recruits one last time. The four recruits were ordinary college students that were convicted of a crime they did not committ. Currently the officer that lead the investigation is being investigated by Internal Affairs. Now they're a part of the military. Three months of boot camp and military training. The new A-Team is ready for their first assignment. Here is the information gathered on the team:

**Merrick McDaniels: Leader and a master of disguise. He's best suited for espionage. That is all is known about him. Besides the fact that he was in the Army for a year and was discharged for talking back to his sergeant.**

**Jade Hiroshi: A supposed master of Hiroshi Ninjitsu. Jade is a recent U.S. citizen. She can also get supplies for the A-Team. She can also go undercover and take anything the team is seeking.**

**Tim Landors: Tim is the muscle man of the group and the team's mechanic. He is great at racing, which he became good at from the street races he's entered. Tim is also kind at heart. Willing to help the defenseless and innocent out of a bad situation. Though he has a heart of gold and muscle. He's also got a huge fear of heights, snakes spiders and most insects like hornets. Any insect that can fly and sting a person.**

**Johnny Margera: Johnny is the demolition expert of the team. Not only that but he has shown his skills as a capable helicopter pilot for the team. Johnny's personality can be described as a combination of Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera. Before he was arrested, he's been trying to get his own show that is similar to MTV's Jackass. Because of his crazy personality. The team gets incredibly nervous whenever he's near anything that can explode. They also try to keep explosives away from him. In case he tries to use them in his insane stunts.**

Hannibal closed the folder and pulled out the folder and left his office.

"Time for the A-Team to get to work." he said.

---

A man in his late thirties entered a Starbucks in Kansas. He sits down in a booth with another man waiting for him.

"I got your request." said the younger man. "The name's Merrick McDaniels by the way."

"Bernie Walters." the older man said shaking Merrick's hand. "I need you to find your daughter in South America."

"Where in South America exactly?"

"In Guyana, at the old Jonestown colony." Bernie said. "My ex wife divorced me and forced our then nineteen year old daughter to go down there. That was three years ago."

"Did you call somebody to help?" Merrick asked.

"I tried the U.S. Embassy down there, to no avail. No matter who I called, nobody would do anything. She's a part of that New Jonestown cult."

"Can you tell me everything you know about the cult?"

Bernie nodded and recounted the information he knew. "Well they were once members of the nearby Westboro Baptist Church. That was until their pastor Ted Phillips was stripped of his license to preach."

"Wait a minute Ted Phillips? The same Ted Phillips that used to say God hates America because we've began to tolerate homosexuals into our society? The same one that is also protesting at military funerals across the nation?"

"The same." Bernie said. "He doesn't protest at all of the funerals though. There are still former members of the church that still support him to this very day. They do most of the protesting. But he'll bring a few members from his cult with him."

"Thank you Bernie." Merrick took a sip of his coffee. "You just hired the A-Team."

"Oh thank you!"

---

The remaining A-Team walked into the main garage on their base of operations. Which is a large warehouse.

Johnny Margera was the first to enter. He had blonde hair spiked up with hair gel and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with flames on the sleeves and bottom and blue jeans.

Jade Hiroshi wore a black anime t-shirt with Japanese lettering and a denim miniskirt. Her hair was dark brown and went to her neck.

Tim Landors had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses and black fingerless gloves. He also wore a white t-shirt and jeans.

Hannibal enters the warehouse and walks over to a vehicle covered by a huge cloth sheet. Merrick walked in seconds later.

"You're back." Hannibal said. "How did it go with the client?"

"I chose that we help him." Merrick said. "It seems like a good mission for us to do."

"What do we have to do?" Tim asked.

"We're going to save our client's daughter from New Jonestown, which is in the original Jonestown area. Which is in Guyana, South America."

"Who is the cult leader?" Hannibal asked.

"You're not going to believe this Hannibal. It's none other than Ted Phillips himself."

"I always knew something was wrong with that guy." Hannibal said. "How long has his cult been down there?"

"Three years according to the client." Merrick replied.

"Well then let me show you you're team vehicle." Hannibal walked over to the cloth and began to pull it off. Everyone watched and saw the black GMC van that the original A-Team used. Actually it's the same make and model. Just this one was bought at a dealership. "What do you think? I went for the van with the same paint job from my A-Team days."

"Wow, a van..." Johnny said. "It's impressive to say the least."

"Well I have some other information for you guys." a auburn haired and green eyed woman said.

**Megan Waynes: She wasn't arrested nor is she a part of the A-Team. Megan is a college student and good friends with Tim. She helps the team from time to time with gathering information. She delivers the information to Hannibal himself.**

"What is it Megan?" Hannibal asked.

"I just received word that the President of the United States his personally in two days." Megan said. "His mission to check on New Jonestown. Even bring back those that want to defect from the cult."

"This could be bad. The original Jonestown killed a congressman, a NBC reporter and a NBC cameraman. The same thing could happen this time, but with the leader of the United States of America. A-Team, you have your assignment. Get down there ASAP and stop them. Then bring back the clients daughter."

"Let's load up the van into a helicopter and get going." Merrick said as the team went to the locker room area. There they changed into their battle uniforms. Which was the standard uniforms worn by the United States Army, green camouflage pants, black boots, green camouflagc top over a olive green t-shirt and their dog tags. Each member grabbed their ammo and firearms. Hannibal loaded some weapons and ammo into a Humvee. Then the van and Humvee drove to a nearby Army base with CH-47 helicopters. The van was loaded into a carrier for vehicles and the weapons from the Humvee were loaded into the van. The four members of the A-Team headed to the helicopter with Hannibal.

"Good luck guys and come back safely." Hanniball told the team. "Good luck Merrick."

"Thank you Hannibal." Merrick replied as he climbed onto the chopper.

Once the van's rig was hooked up to the chopper, the chopper took to the sky and flew to South America.

"Do you think this thing has enough fuel?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Merrick replied. "But the pilot said we're going to be driving the rest of the way, when we're close to Guyana."

**Author's Comment: That's all for the first chapter. Next chapter will show the team's new mission. Well as you can see I'm not a military expert. So I don't know about Chinook helicopters. Please don't lecture me on not being a military expert. I'm trying my best here. Well leave a nice review will you? By the way, I watched a documentary on Jonestown on the History Channel the other night. That guy Jim Jones was a monster. Well all cult leaders are monsters to deceive people and then have them all kill themselves. Actually from the documentary, Jim Jones is the only one who had those resisting murdered. Especially the children. He had some force the cyanide laced Flavor Aid into the mouths of children against their will. He even ordered the murder of a congressman. Ted Philips is a combination of Fred Phelps Sr. and Jim Jones. Next chapter the A-Team faces off against the face of evil. Can they complete the mission before the President arrives?**


End file.
